


While I'm drowning

by smile_92



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lorenzo "il Magnifico" de' Medici, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Omega Francesco de' Pazzi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: "Fidarmi di lui? Un Medici?"
Relationships: Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici & Francesco de' Pazzi
Kudos: 1





	While I'm drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta per la challenge di Lande di Fandom, la Maritombola 11, per il prompt n. 90. Omegaverse
> 
> Ringrazio firecat_93 per avermi aiutata con l'odore di Lorenzo e in generale per avermi dato un buon consiglio per sceglierne altri in futuro. 
> 
> P.S.: La storia è segnata su Teen and Up audience non perché ci siano scene di sesso o riferimenti sessuali espliciti ma perché ho pensato che il rating fosse implicito in una dinamica Omegaverse. Se pensate io abbia sbagliato fatemelo pure presente, non sono troppo esperta di questo genere.

Francesco sistema la spessa livrea rossa che copre la camicia bianca, stringendo i lacci che ha sul petto mentre si guarda un’ultima volta allo specchio.

Ha occhi affilati e labbra tese, lo sguardo sicuro e il portamento di chi sa qual è il posto che deve occupare nel mondo.

«Francesco», la voce di Guglielmo lo prende un po’ alla sprovvista, la sua natura di Beta gli fa avere un odore non così penetrate e simile a quello degli Omega. Se Francesco è sovrappensiero non riesce ad accorgersi subito della sua presenza, soprattutto considerando l’odore da Alpha di suo zio che a volte sembra coprire tutto il resto. «La carrozza ci aspetta fuori».

«Arrivo».

Un ultimo sguardo, un respiro.

_Che la recita abbia inizio._

Francesco cammina fiero e orgoglioso tra gli invitati alla festa con Guglielmo che lo segue ad un solo passo di distanza. Quando avevano deciso di adottare questo metodo per nascondere la verità, Francesco mal sopportava l’avere sempre dietro il fratello. Non perché non gli fosse grato, ma perché la sua sola presenza gli ricordava costantemente il fallimento a cui aveva dato vita con la sua singola esistenza.

Dirlo allo zio o chiunque altro non sia Guglielmo, è una cosa che Francesco non ha preso in considerazione neanche per un attimo da quando lo ha scoperto. Finché nessuno ne è a conoscenza, può fingere non sia vero. E se può fingere, allora non è questa gran tragedia.

Mandorle appena tostate e brezza marina attirano la sua attenzione verso un’ala dell’enorme stanza che si è fatta gremita di persone. Tra i tanti volti conosciuti, Francesco ne riconosce immediatamente uno.

Lorenzo de Medici, introdotto da suo padre, sta stringendo la mano a tutti coloro che vale la pena conoscere a Firenze. Francesco fa schioccare la lingua sotto al palato con disappunto. «Figurati se non approfittava di questa festa per presentare il figlio», sussurra a Guglielmo senza voltarsi, aspettandosi una risposta di assenso che però non sopraggiunge.

Infatti, Guglielmo è preso da ben altro: una giovanissima dama in cui Francesco riconosce la sorella minore di Lorenzo e Giuliano, Bianca.

«Non pensarci neanche, fratellino», sputa a bassa voce. «Dopo l’ultimo contratto che ci hanno soffiato da sotto il naso nostro zio non ti permetterà mai di corteggiarla».

Guglielmo distoglie lo sguardo dalla ragazza e sembra sul punto di rispondere quando qualcosa urta violentemente la spalla di Francesco che viene sorretto dalle braccia pronte del fratello.

«Dovresti fare attenzione a chi punti lo sguardo addosso, Pazzi».

La voce di Giuliano è affilata e pungente quanto il suo odore di legna taglia tagliata e olio appena franto. Francesco potrebbe impazzire se solo si soffermasse sul serio a pensare quanto l’odore di quel ragazzino risulti virile, in contrasto con il suo viso ancora imberbe e i lineamenti che conservano un velo di infantilità.

Odia con tutto sé stesso quel sorriso beffardo che gli rivolge e la sicurezza con la quale si muove nella sala, non è una recita la sua. È espressione pura e semplice del suo essere.

«Quando voi Medici smetterete di pavoneggiarvi come se tutta Firenze fosse vostra?»

Chiede retorico Francesco, ma la sua voce non risulta così carica d’odio e l’intonazione non è tagliente come avrebbe voluto. C’è qualcosa che glielo impedisce, che fuoriesce senza che lui possa fermarlo, un bisogno viscerale che l’odore di Giuliano a pochi passi da lui sembra risvegliare.

«Vedi, Pazzi», risponde il più piccolo dei Medici avvicinandosi terribilmente a Francesco, «Firenze potrà non essere nostra _ora_. Ma lo sarà presto», conclude con tono autoritario e sicuro.

Francesco percepisce una sensazione strana che dal basso ventre risale per tutto il corpo e gli fa rabbrividire la pelle sotto gli abiti puliti. L’aria gli manca nei polmoni e confuso da tutti gli impulsi che il suo corpo gli sta inviando colpisce Giuliano in pieno volto facendolo barcollare e quasi cadere a terra.

Tutti gli invitati in sala si girano nella loro direzione. Guglielmo gli va accanto, Piero de Medici si fa largo tra la folla per raggiungere il figlio e Francesco viene improvvisamente raggiunto dall’odore opprimente dello zio e quello penetrante di Lorenzo.

«Brutto bastardo», comincia Giuliano caricando il colpo che però non va a buon fine perché Lorenzo lo ha raggiunto e fermato di forza bloccandolo. Nella concitazione del momento non sente la voce del primogenito Medici ma lo vede prendere tra le mani il viso del fratello e intimargli di calmarsi.

La visione viene bruscamente interrotta dallo zio che lo fa volta voltare verso di sé senza troppe cerimonie. «Non qui», ringhia tra i denti. «Ti sei dimenticato che dobbiamo fare bella figura?», lo rimprovera come farebbe con un bambino che ha dimenticato le buone maniere e Francesco si sente sprofondare.

Ancora sconvolto dalla reazione che il suo corpo ha avuto quando Giuliano gli si è avvicinato, teme che la sua natura lo possa tradire ancora e per questo è grato alla presenza di Guglielmo che sente alle sue spalle.

«Vai fuori e torna solo quando ti sarai schiarito le idee», dice lo zio senza ammettere repliche spingendolo verso la terrazza che dà sul giardino interno alla villa.

Francesco fa un paio di passi scoordinati prima di riprendere pieno possesso dei suoi movimenti e con i nervi a fior di pelle esce fuori respirando l’aria fresca della notte a pieni polmoni, come se fosse stato costretto a rimanere sott’acqua fino a quel momento.

Si appoggia alla balaustra e accoglie il fresco della serata sulla pelle accaldata e sui pensieri in subbuglio.

«Mi dispiace, se non avessi guardata Bianca così insistentemente…», comincia Guglielmo mettendoglisi accanto.

Francesco scuote la testa interrompendolo, ancora con lo sguardo perso tra il cielo e giardino circostante. «No, Giuliano non aspettava che una scusa per provocarmi ed io ci sono cascato».

Una strana stanchezza inizia a farsi largo nella sua mente e pensieri che di solito cerca di tenere lontani in quelle occasioni pubbliche fanno capolino nel mare della sua coscienza. L’invidia nei confronti di Giuliano, così immaturo ma già palesemente avviato verso la sua natura di Alpha. La fredda calma con la quale Lorenzo sembra accettare e imbracciare la sua natura autoritaria. Invidia persino suo fratello che almeno non è costretto a sentire il suo corpo risuonare in modi vergognosi e sconvenienti di fronte a uomini che dovrebbero temerlo e rispettarlo.

È stanco di nascondersi, è stanco di non essere quello che tutti credono che sia, è stanco di mentire a sé stesso. Per cosa poi?

«Vuoi che ti lasci un po’ solo?», chiede Guglielmo che lo capisce sempre anche senza parlare.

Francesco annuisce.

«Ti aspetto accanto all’entrata. Non tornare dentro senza di me».

Francesco sente l’orgoglio ferito rannicchiarsi su sé stesso come un cane bastonato, ma annuisce ancora senza far trapelare nulla.

Aspetta che Guglielmo sia tornato dentro e accertatosi che in giardino non si aggiri nessuno scende le brevi scalinate che lo portano in mezzo ad alberi curati e prati pieni di fiori addormentati.

Cammina con lo sguardo rivolto verso l’alto, perso tra le stelle, domandosi - senza avere una risposta - se quella sarà per lui la norma: tentare con ogni mezzo di sovrastare due fratelli che per decisione stessa della natura sono destinati a dominarlo.

Si domanda se sarà mai in grado di soddisfare le aspettative con cui sin da bambino continuano ad appesantirgli le spalle. Si chiede se prima o poi soccomberà a tutto quel peso e perdendo ogni cosa si lascerà vincere dalla propria natura, oppure se riuscirà a rinnegarsi con una convinzione tale da non sapere più chi sia davvero.

Si lascia cadere, più che sedersi, su una panchina in pietra riparata da alcuni cespugli. La testa tra le mani e i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia, e si lascia andare per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo allo sconforto di non essere abbastanza forte da sostenere da solo tutto quel peso che continuano a mettergli sulla schiena.

Lo percepisce prima ancora di sentire i suoi passi e poi la voce. Mandorle in riva al mare. Lorenzo è da solo e si ferma in piedi davanti a lui. Francesco non accenna ad alzare la testa.

«Posso sedermi?»

Francesco in risposta rimane fermo e muto. Non ha intenzione di incoraggiarlo ma neanche ha la forza adesso di litigare.

Lorenzo deve aver scambiato il suo stanco silenzio per assenso. Lo sente sedersi e rimanere a sua volta in silenzio accanto a lui. Il suo odore lo avvolge come una coperta sotto la quale Francesco si sente stranamente calmo. È così preso dai suoi pensieri che a stento si ricorda che Lorenzo è un Alpha quindi può sentire il suo odore e Guglielmo non è nei paraggi.

Il viso di Francesco scatta verso l’alto e terrorizzato si volta verso l’altro ragazzo, i cui occhi azzurri anche alla luce fioca e fredda della luna risultano chiarissimi.

«Non c’è bisogno che ti agiti», gli dice semplicemente, con il tono di chi già sa tutto.

_Che se ne sia accorto?_

«Lo so da tempo, non l’ho mai detto a nessuno. Non ho intenzione di farlo adesso», conclude semplicemente.

Francesco sente la paura attanagliarli le viscere ma al tempo stesso una parte minuscola della sua coscienza gli sta sussurrando di fidarsi. Così rimane seduto esattamente dov’è in attesta che Lorenzo dica qualcosa, qualunque cosa, ma niente esce più dalla sua bocca.

Sembra assorto a fissare il cielo.

«Che guardi?»

«Le stelle. Mi hanno sempre affascinato. Non devono far altro che brillare, non possono deludere nessuno».

Francesco guarda a sua volta il cielo costellato da puntini luminosi e si ritrova a desiderare di essere una di quelle stelle. Lontanissime, indifferenti a tutto ciò che accade sulla terra e alle leggi della sua natura.

La paura non scompare ma in qualche modo Lorenzo la rende meno oscura, meno pericolosa.

«Nessuno chiede loro di essere ciò che non sono», risponde Francesco assorto.

Sente lo sguardo di Lorenzo spostarsi su di sé ma non è ancora pronto a ricambiarlo a sua volta.

«Perché ci siamo allontanati, Francesco?» chiede a bruciapelo il Medici. «Siamo sempre andati d’accordo, sei una delle poche persone che mi capisce senza bisogno di parlare», finisce in un sussurro, come se quelle parole non potessero essere ascoltate neanche dalle foglie intorno men che meno dalle stelle spettatrici ma dovessero essere udite da lui soltanto.

«Lo sai perché», risponde duro, alludendo all’accordo che la banca dei Medici ha soffiato da sotto il naso a quella della sua famiglia.

«Quello è commercio. Io ti sto parlando d’amicizia».

«Come possono non andare d’accordo le due cose?», domanda retorico Francesco guardandolo finalmente in viso, segretamente sperando che Lorenzo gli suggerisca una soluzione, che con la sua mente visionaria gli fornisca un nuovo modo di vedere il mondo.

Lorenzo però se ne sta in silenzio, assorto in chissà quale pensiero, mentre non accenna a spostare lo sguardo dal suo viso.

Probabilmente non passano così tanto tempo insieme e da soli da anni. Francesco aveva quasi dimenticato la sensazione di essere l’oggetto dello sguardo di Lorenzo. Il fulcro di quel potere che è solo suo e che è in grado di far sentire gli altri parte di un progetto più grande che sarà ricordato dal mondo intero.

«Non ci pensi mai agli anni che abbiamo passato insieme?»

«Ci penso spesso, invece», confessa Francesco come se non potesse fare a meno di essere più che sincero dinanzi a lui.

La figura di Lorenzo si fa incerta per un attimo ma è così fugace che Francesco si convince di esserselo immaginato. Non lo ha mai visto insicuro o incerto, di certo non è quello il caso.

«Non ti mancano mai quei momenti?»

Francesco si ritrova a chiederselo lui stesso. Gli manca mai la sua infanzia? Quel momento in cui il mondo sembrava aprirsi ricolmo di possibilità dinanzi lui, come una cornucopia di offerte, doni e promesse rosee.

La verità è che gli manca ogni istante di ogni singolo giorno ma si costringe a celarlo persino alla sua stessa mente perché non si può permettere di vacillare. Non si può permettere, neanche per un attimo, di dubitare del futuro che gli è stato designato.

«No, non mi mancano», risponde con convinzione forzata che spera non venga smascherata da Lorenzo, che però sorride mesto e torna a guardare le stelle.

«Quindi non c’è nulla da fare. Siamo destinati ad essere nemici».

_Può essere un nemico colui che tiene nascosto il segreto che potrebbe rovinarti?_

Non trova le parole per rispondere e la frase cade tra di loro come una sentenza finale, nello spazio vuoto tra i corpi, dividendoli più di quanto già non facciano i loro cognomi.

«In ogni caso, ero venuto a chiederti scusa per il comportamento di Giuliano», continua Lorenzo, recidendo quel laccio di confidenza che aveva teso fino a poco prima.

«Accetto le tue scuse».

«Non credo cambierà mai», dice sorridendo appena. «Ma ti ha voluto bene anche lui, Francesco».

_Anche_.

Il gorgoglio nel suo stomaco, fino a quel momento quieto, sembra ridestarsi e la pelle prende a rabbrividire. Un terrore sordo comincia nuovamente a impossessarsi della sua testa e se non fosse così impegnato a cercare di calmarsi, forse presterebbe più attenzione a Lorenzo che si è irrigidito accanto a lui.

«Credo di dover tornare dentro», lo informa il Medici alzandosi rigido e mettendo qualche passo di distanza tra di loro, cosa per la quale Francesco lo ringrazia mentalmente. «Dico a Guglielmo che sei qui. Sarebbe meglio tu lo aspettassi prima di rientrare».

_Quindi si è accorto anche di questo._

Francesco annuisce, confuso dal modo in cui l’altro sembri al corrente di ogni aspetto della sua vita, mentre Lorenzo gli rivolge un ultimo sguardo prima di sparire dietro l’angolo formato dai cespugli.

“Fidati di me”, sembrano suggerirgli i suoi occhi.

_Fidarmi di lui? Un Medici?_

_Non è un Medici qualunque._ Gli risponde una voce dentro di sé, forse un ricordo. _È Lorenzo._

E Francesco, sfinito dal modo in cui il suo corpo quella sera lo ha messo alla prova, cede decidendo che almeno per il momento riporrà la fiducia in Lorenzo de Medici e nel ricordo dell’amicizia che hanno condiviso un tempo.


End file.
